Aftershock
by moogsthewriter
Summary: Sometimes, the consequences of an event are worse than the event itself... Sequel to Chosen... rated to be very, very safe. Last part is up! COMPLETE! Feed the hungry writer...
1. The Dream

_A/N: All right! The sequel has finally arrived! Thank you all so much for waiting, I do hope I get a lot of my reviewers back! I'm sorry, but some of these first few chapters are going to be quite short, as I am pretty busy. I promise I'll try to get them out as soon as humanly possible, okay? I would love to have more reviews for this one than I did for "Chosen"... which, last I knew, had fifty reviews! So, I'm going to shoot for fifty-one... another part of the reason for shorter chapters, since it's a shorter story. Please, let me know if you love it/hate it/were bored by it/etc. For those of you not in the know, this is a sequel to my story "Chosen"... I highly recommend reading that first, but, after all, it is your decision! So sit back, and enjoy a little more drama written by yours truly... which reminds me..._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only the ideas, the strange aliens, my TMNT DVDs, my TMNT games, and my TMNT shirt. If I had them, I wouldn't be writing down a story. I'd be making a movie._**

_He watched as his brother attacked the Gigen leader. There was a bright flash, and suddenly they were standing with their backs to each other. He held his breath as he waited._

_Finally the Gigen fell to his knees and collapsed facedown into the sand. He felt a cheer begin to erupt out of him, but it was lodged in his throat when his brother turned to look at him. His eyes were glowing deep red, and he had never looked so angry before. Then he blinked, and the red glow was gone, leaving a pair of sad, regretful blue eyes. "I'm sorry," his brother whispered faintly before fading away._

"Mikey!" Don exclaimed, sitting up in his bed. He gasped for breath and looked around wildly for a moment. Gradually his breathing slowed down, and he closed his eyes in a effort to force his body to relax. He took a few deep breaths, trying to cleanse his mind from the troubling dream.

_I wonder what it means_, Don thought. It had been nearly a month since Mikey's awakening as the Chosen One, and this was the third time that Don had had that dream since their return home. It frightened him more each time he had it.

He glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was only half past four. He knew he should try to get to sleep, but he couldn't - not yet, anyway. He had to go check on his little brother first. Anytime he woke up in the middle of the night now resulted in a trip to his brother's room, as if he subconsciously didn't believe that Mikey had really come back. When the Gigens had kidnapped Mikey, Don had been terrified that he was never going to see his brother again. That fear was still prevalent inside him. He was afraid that he would wake up to find Mikey suddenly gone.

He slid out of his bed and headed towards Mikey's room. He silently slid the door open and peeked in. He frowned slightly in concern. Mikey was tangled up in his blankets, and his face was twisted into a look of anguish. His lips were moving, but Don couldn't make out any words. A low moan escaped from the back of Mikey's throat as he turned over in his sleep.

Don immediately stepped over to the side of Mikey's bed, taking great care not to trip over any of the objects scattered on the floor. "Shh, it's okay, bro," he whispered, gently placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey's lips stopped moving, and after a moment, his entire body relaxed as he passed into more restful slumber. A faint smile touched his lips as he slept, and Don couldn't help but smile himself. _This_ was the Mikey Don was used to seeing - the Mikey that didn't seem to have a worry in the world, who could always crack a joke when the chips were down. That Mikey had all but disappeared after the battle with Drexen, and, quite frankly, Don missed him.

Ever since they had returned, Mikey had become much more reclusive than he had ever been. He still cracked a joke every now and then, but they were fewer and far between. He could often be found in his room sketching in his sketchbook or jotting something down in a notebook or just staring off blankly at a wall.

He'd become a lot more aggressive during practice, too. He seemed to have picked up a lot of extra skill from becoming the Chosen One, and his new moves and abilities astounded even Master Splinter at times. Don looked at the nunchucks lying on the nightstand, nearly hidden underneath all of Mikey's pads and his orange bandana. The new Mikey was very talented and focused, but Don still missed the old Mikey. The old Mikey wouldn't hesitate to talk about his troubles, or about anything, for that matter; the new Mikey barely said more than ten words at a time. Don's gaze moved back to his sleeping brother. _I'm worried about you, baby bro. We all are. But we'll figure out some way to get past this. Don't you worry about that._

_**A/N:** There you have it. The first little part. Emphasis on "little". Keep in mind, this is still a work in progress. Actually, this is the first time I'm going to post a story that isn't completely finished. Luckily for you, I do have the next few parts written up... and you have the key to get them. See that little button on the bottom? Push it. I think we'll both be happy with the results. Thanks for reading!_

_moogsthewriter_


	2. Worry

_A/N_: O.o _Whoa! Eleven reviews already! _._ You guys are so good to me. So, as promised, here is the next part. Unfortunately... I will be going on a mission trip and will not be returning until Father's Day. So you'll have a little while to wait. But don't worry, it is ready! I just need to get it typed up on here and stuff. Once again, thank you to all my readers, and especially to my reviewers - you make writing worth it!_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Do ya really have to rub it in?_

"Hi-yah!" Raph shouted as he launched himself at Mikey. He and Mikey were only training, but he felt himself getting frustrated. Even with broken ribs, burned hands, and a still-healing ankle, Mikey was beating him hands-down. Raph had always had a hard time beating Mikey, but since their return from the Gigen home world, no one had been able to beat him in a sparring match easily, not even Leo. At first, they had taken it easy on him because of his injuries, but when he accidentally launched Don into the second story, they'd stopped being easy. Raph had been losing to Mikey a lot lately, and he hated losing, especially to Mikey. Mikey always made fun of him, but even that had changed. He hardly gloated any more when he won; he almost seemed regretful. As much as Raph hated to admit it, he wanted the old Mikey back.

Raph focused his energy into a low spin kick. He managed to catch Mikey right at the ankles, accidentally hitting his bad ankle hard. Mikey gasped in pain, but instead of falling to the ground, he landed on his bandaged hands. He spun on his hands and kicked Raph in the chest - hard. Raph went flying backwards. He hit the ground hard and rolled a few times. He quickly got to feet, failing to hide his shock at Mikey's speed and resourcefulness. Mikey was just standing there, keeping his weight off of his bad leg, looking both surprised and regretful. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Raph grunted. "Let's keep going," he added, settling into an attack stance.

"Suit yourself," Mikey replied. He didn't move, though.

Raph launched himself at Mikey again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Leo and Don watching from the sidelines. He leapt high in the air, aiming a kick at Mikey's head. Mikey waited until the last possible second, then suddenly moved like lightning. His hands shot up and caught Raph's foot. He spun around on his good leg and released Raph's foot, sending Raph flying again. Raph twisted, landed, then leapt at Mikey once more. Caught off guard, Mikey had just enough time to turn before Raph's foot caught him right in the middle of his bandaged chest. Mikey's eyes widened in surprise and pain as the pair tumbled to the ground. "Sorry, bro," Raph muttered.

Suddenly Raph saw a flash of rage cross his brother's face, and in a flash Mikey suddenly rolled over, pinning Raph to the ground. Raph flinched as a nunchuck suddenly appeared in Mikey's hand, and just as he was about to send it into Raph's face, he stopped himself. His expression changed from rage to shock, and he dropped his nunchuck. "Oh man," he whispered, quickly getting off of Raph.

"Mikey? What's-?" Raph began, but Mikey just stepped back, horror on his face, then turned and scaled the ladder that led to his room on the second floor. Don and Leo rushed over as Raph got to his feet, holding Mikey's nunchuck.

"What the shell was that about?" Don asked.

"I have no idea," Raph replied. "I just muttered 'sorry' when he suddenly got real mad. Then he stopped, and just left."

Leo frowned. "I'm really worried about him," he said. "He has not been himself at all."

Don nodded. "Not that he hasn't tried. But his mysterious attitude worries me more than his sudden super skills. I wish he would talk to us. I thought that he was himself at the Daimyo's place."

Leo blinked. Don's words stirred a memory of the discussion that he'd had with Mikey in the pavilion - a discussion that he had subconsciously tried to forget.

_"I never asked… but, what happened? Out in the arena that day? I mean, you were kinda getting…"_

_"My shell shellacked?" Mikey finished with half a smirk. It quickly faded into a small, sad frown. "Kluh… he threatened you guys… and I remembered what you had said earlier… and something just kinda… snapped, I guess…" _

_Leo was shocked to see tears forming in the corners of Mikey's eyes. "Is that what happened against Drexen?" he asked softly._

_"Yeah… no… I dunno! When I saw Drexen go after Raph… something snapped again… but then something else took over," Mikey replied after a moment._

_"Something else?" Leo said, surprised._

_"Like a force… or a person… or something. I'd kinda been feeling it for a little bit, but when I snapped… it took… control… and I kinda… let it," Mikey whispered, a tear trickling down his face. Seeing Leo's shocked look, he added, "I think I was supposed to then… I don't know… I - I was just so scared that I was gonna lose you guys and…"_

"He wasn't himself at the Daimyo's place, either," Leo whispered. Raph and Don snapped their heads around to look at him. "He put up a front for you guys, but he was really torn up about the fight with Drexen. I think that Mikey wasn't necessarily the Chosen One."

"Huh?" Raph asked, wrinkling his forehead in confusion. Don looked just as confused.

"I think he may have been possessed by something - or someone - to make him the Chosen One," Leo replied.

"Wh-what? What do you mean, Leo?" Don stammered, eyes wide.

Leo sighed. "When we were in the pavilion, Mikey and I were talking," he began. He proceeded to tell them about the conversation he had had with Mikey over a month before.

When he was finished, there was a stunned silence for a moment. Raph's mouth was slightly open. Don looked stunned. "I - I think that's what my dream might mean!" Don whispered finally.

"Huh? What dream?" Leo asked immediately.

Don told them his dream. "And I had it again just last night," he finished.

"I thought all of this Chosen One stuff was over," Raph muttered.

"Come on, we'd better go talk with Master Splinter about all of this," Leo told them. They nodded and silently headed off to their sensei's room.

_A/N: Don't kill me! Please, just review if you get a chance! It makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I write, and when I write, then you are all happy, and when you are happy and you review... see how the vicious cycle works? See ya later!_

_moogsthewriter_


	3. Decision

_A/N: Don't kill me! I'm sorry it took so long - went on a mission trip and it's taken a couple of days to recover. Thanks so much for all of the reviews, guys! I think I'm well on my way to my goal of 51 - keep it up, please!_

_So, to help appease you for my long abscence, and also because this chapter is so freakin' short, I'm going to post the next two chapters. But please make sure to review both of them if you get a chance, okay? Thanks so much! You guys are absolutely awesome, and I love you all!_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own them. If you even faintly recognize it, then it probably isn't mine. Stop reminding me - it hurts._**

Up in his room, Mikey could hear bits of his brother's conversation. He couldn't hear much, but from what he could hear, he could tell that his brothers were worried. That bothered him, although he wasn't sure why. He continued pulling all of the bandages off of his body furiously and tossing them roughly in the garbage can. When he was done he sat on his bed, trying to calm down. Why was he so upset all of a sudden?

_**Maybe it's because you almost killed him.**_

He blinked at the now familiar voice in the back of his mind. He stared at his shaking hands. He had come within inches of killing Raph - his own brother! "What the shell is wrong with me?" he whispered.

Mikey sighed and lay back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, struggling to hold back the yell he longed to release. Ever since his battle with Drexen, he could feel something struggling to be released - something really bad. He wasn't used to fighting this. And every time the subconscious voice piped up, the feeling grew stronger. Despite his best efforts, he was starting to lose control. _If I'm around my brothers, I might end up killing them_, he thought miserably.

_**So leave.**_

He blinked, surprised that the thought had even crossed his mind. The more that he thought about it, however, the more he thought it was a good idea. He sat up again and stared at the door to the lair. _I need to leave_. _At least for a little while_. _Until I get this under control_. He tried to ignore the quiet chuckle in the back of his mind.

_A/N: Don't kill me! Review this, then go to the next chapter! I'm gonna go hide now..._

_moogsthewriter_


	4. Discovery

_A/N: Thanks for not killing me. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but for some reason, my summer seems to be as busy as the school year. Anyone else see a problem with that? Whatev..._

_And for anyone who thinks the guys are OOC, well... they are, actually. C'mon, you can't expect them to go through something like this without having problems, can you? At least... I hope not. Otherwise I'm way off in my story..._

**_Disclaimer: They actually are mine. I just choose to share them with the world._**

**_And a pig just flew by my window. Do I really have to say this all the time? It's kinda painful..._**

"Ugh. No offense, Leo, but I like Mikey's cooking way better. It's digestible," Raph said, eyeing the burnt hunk of meat on his plate.

"I've told you before, the kitchen isn't exactly my friend," Leo said a little sharply. Then he sighed as he eyed the meal on his own plate. "And I so totally agree with you."

"Where is Mikey? Normally he would have whipped up a four course meal by now," Don commented with a frown. Mikey had become quite the chef in the last month. Every night featured a new dish, and almost all of them were delicious. The only exception was when Mikey tried to use tofu - that didn't go over so well with anyone. Tonight, however, Mikey was MIA, so Leo had tried to create dinner. The puffs of smoke coming from the kitchen were the first of many tell-tale signs that he had failed miserably.

"He's probably still upset about practice this morning," Raph replied quietly, shoving his plate away. "I'm gonna go watch some TV," he added, standing and shuffling away.

Don and Leo looked at each other. Leo opened his mouth, but Don cut him off, saying, "I'll do the dishes. I know you want to talk with sensei again."

Leo was surprised for a moment, then smiled faintly. "Thanks, Don," he said, standing and heading for Splinter's room.

Don sighed as he gathered up the dishes. He could see the signs - his family was starting to fall apart. Splinter was always in meditation. He had become almost as reclusive as Mikey. Raph and Leo hadn't fought for awhile because of their concern for Mikey, but Don knew that when they did fight, it would be epic. And Mikey… well, Mikey wasn't Mikey anymore. _I want my old brother back,_ he thought. _I wish none of this had happened._

As he washed the dishes, he heard a faint meow. He turned as Klunk suddenly jumped down to the main floor from Mikey's room. Don watched with interest as the cat bounded over to the couch. After a moment, he headed back towards Don's lab area, then to the sparring area. Don chuckled as he dried a plate. _It's like he's searching for something_.

Don's eyes suddenly widened, and the chuckle died. _Or someone_, he thought. "Oh, no," he whispered, dropping the plate with a crash and leaping towards Mikey's room. He dashed up the ladder. _Mikey, you better not have done what I think you did_, he thought furiously. "Mikey!" he called as he reached the door. "Mikey, open up!"

When there was no reply, Don quickly opened the door. His jaw dropped. There was no sign of Mikey. He heard footsteps behind him. "Donny?" Leo called faintly. "What's wrong?"

He turned around and saw Leo, Raph, and Splinter standing in the doorway. "He - he's gone," Don choked out.

"What? He can't be gone! How would he have gotten out?" Raph exclaimed.

"He probably snuck out while we were all with Sensei," Leo replied softly.

"Donatello, my son, is there anyway you can track him down?" Splinter asked.

"I can try to trace the signal on his shell cell," Don answered. _If he took it with him_, he added silently.

Without another word, he raced down to his lab and hooked his own shell cell up to his computer. After a moment, three blips appeared on the screen. He studied it for a moment, his heart sinking. "It's still here, isn't it?" Raph asked from behind him. Don jumped a little. He turned around to face his family, a thin mist covering his eyes. Too choked up to speak, he nodded.

They all looked at each other for a moment. Finally Leo pulled out his shell cell and flipped it open. He pressed a button and held it for a moment. Suddenly they heard a faint ringing coming from the dojo. Raph immediately took off, the others close behind him.

Raph threw the door open and froze. There, in the middle of a mat, lay Mikey's shell cell, along with his throwing stars and his other nunchuck. Raph fingered the one still tucked in his belt as he walked in.

The phone stopped ringing as the others entered. Raph had picked up a small slip of paper and was reading it. He frowned and looked up. "I am gonna kill him," he muttered angrily, thrusting the note in their direction. Splinter grabbed it from his hand and read it silently. Don and Leo looked over his shoulder to read it.

Mikey's handwriting was shaky, and there was a single wet spot on the paper. _Sorry, guys_, it read. _This is something that I have to do_. _I'll come back_. _Eventually_.

"Guys," Leo said. They all looked at him. "We have got to go find him."

They all nodded. "Go with haste, my sons. I fear for your brother's safety," Splinter told them quietly.

"So do we," Don replied softly. "So do we."

_A/N: Okay... review... I see a potential writer's block coming up with my name on it... and reviews help to keep it away... so, please review? Please? _

_moogsthewriter_


	5. The Voice

_A/N: You guys are really pulling through for me! Thanks for all of the great reviews. I do believe you are all keeping the dreaded writer's block at bay for now. For those of you who didn't like the voice inside Mikey's head in "Decision", you really won't like it after this. I apologize for the shortness of my chapters - this is actually very OoC for me, because I normally write and write and write..._

_**Disclaimer: This is not a toy. Keep away from children three years and younger, as small parts may present a choking hazzard.**_

Mikey stared out over the city from a rooftop. His hands were clenched at his sides. Behind him, lightning flashed. A second later, thunder rumbled around him, making the air vibrate. Below him, people scurried to their destinations, umbrellas unopened but clenched tightly in their hands, ready for the expected downpour.

He closed his eyes as they started to burn. He didn't want to leave, really - but he had to. Every day, the feeling grew stronger. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. They were still shaking. The feeling was coming back. "No," he whispered. "I don't want it. I don't!"

_**Yes, you do**_

His head snapped up. "No, I don't!"

_**Stop trying to fool yourself, fool. You loved feeling that power. It was intoxicating, wasn't it? Like a drug.**_

"No…"

_**All of that power - right at your fingertips. You know what you could accomplish with that power, don't you?**_

"It wouldn't be worth it," he groaned, falling to his knees.

_**You could control this pathetic planet. You could be the leader. You could -**_

"No! Leo's the leader, not me!" he hissed.

_**You could be so much better than him. He's weak. Pathetic. Vulnerable. They all are. You could lead them. They would respect you.**_

"They - do…"

The voice laughed. _**Don't give me that! They see you as the baby - the little brother - the weakling. You're not an asset - you're a liability. All you ever do is mess up and put your family in danger. They always have to save you. They - **_

"Shut up!" he shouted. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he looked up at the stormy sky. Thunder rumbled again. The air was thick with tension - it almost seemed to cackle around him. "Just shut up!"

_**That's why you're up here, isn't it? Being this close to the storm gives you a taste of the power that you had - that you still want.**_

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want it! I never did! Please - just - leave me alone." His voice died out as the tears flowed freely. The tension in the air lessened as the sky opened up. Within a few seconds, he was completely soaked. His shoulders quivered as the feeling slowly lessened.

_**You can't hold out forever, you know. Even when you were with your family, you were still alone. Now -**_

"I'm completely alone," he finished in a whisper.

_A/N: Awww... poor Mikey! (spots readers' pitchforks) Don't kill me please! I do have the next part written, but I think you know what I need to post it up here... just click that little button on the bottom of the screen. Until then... (runs away)_

_moogsthewriter_


	6. Brothers

_A/N: Look! It's a semi-longish chapter! Amazing! I have to admit, I'm kinda impressed with myself because of all your reactions to Mikey's "voice". Thanks for all of the reviews. And in case your wondering, there will be a little action - it starts at the end of this chapter a little. So, yeah, thanks for waiting!_

**_Disclaimer: Results not typical. Your results may vary._**

Raph raced up the fire escape. When he caught up with Mikey, he was going to hug him, then kill him. Why on earth had he left? And without any weapons! Was he asking for trouble?

He continued upwards. He, Don, and Leo had split up in their search for Mikey, but he was pretty sure he knew where his little brother was. He leapt onto the roof of the building where Kluh had returned to challenge Mikey to his rematch - the beginning of all of this. He smirked in satisfaction when he spotted the familiar figure on the other side of the roof. He wondered if Mikey even realized where he was, or if he had just come here subconsciously.

He marched silently towards Mikey, fists clenched, having every intent to start chewing his brother out. His anger vanished, though, when Mikey fell to his knees. Thunder rumbled as he stopped a few feet behind Mikey. "No, it wouldn't be worth it," Mikey said softly.

Raph's brow knit together in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak when Mikey suddenly hissed, "No! Leo's the leader, not me!"

Raph's eyes widened. He could now sense his brother's turmoil. _He's at war with himself,_ he thought.

"They - do…" Mikey choked out desperately, as though he was trying to convince himself of something.

_Oh, Mikey, what're you thinking, bro?_

"Shut up!" Mikey suddenly screamed, looking up at the sky as thunder rumbled. Raph felt a shiver run up his spine. He could've swore he saw the air cackle around his brother. "Just shut up!"

_What the shell?_

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want it! I never did!" Mikey shouted. His voice cracked, and he choked out, "Please - just - leave me alone."

_This is all about that Chosen One crud!_ Raph realized as he took a step closer to his brother. Rain poured down, completely soaking Mikey. Raph could tell he was crying - his shoulders were quivering.

"I'm completely alone," Mikey whispered heartbrokenly.

_That's it!_ Raph thought, closing the distance and dropping to his knees next to his baby brother. He reached over and pulled him into a hug. Mikey tensed. "It's okay, bro. You're not alone - I'm here," Raph whispered.

After a moment, Mikey relaxed and hugged Raph back, sobbing. Raph held him tighter and rubbed his shell soothingly, just as he used to do when they were little and Mikey had woken up from a nightmare. It was a trick he learned from Splinter.

Apparently the technique still worked. After awhile, the sobs died down, then finally stopped. Raph could tell by Mikey's slow breathing that he had fallen asleep. Slowly he reached behind him and pulled out his shell cell. He pressed a button. "Yeah?" came Leo's voice after a moment.

"I found him," Raph said quietly. "He's okay. He's sleeping right now," he added before Leo could say anything.

Leo sighed in relief. "Where are you?"

"On top of the building at the corner of Eastman and Laird," Raph replied.

"Isn't that where Kluh -?"

"Yeah, it is," Raph cut in. "You'd better get Donny and bring the Battle Shell. He's small, but I still don't think I could carry him all the way back to the lair."

"Okay." A pause. "Are you sure he's okay?"

Raph looked down at his brother. "Physically, yes. Emotionally?" He hesitated for a moment, then said, "I'm really worried, Leo."

Across town, Leo closed his eyes and rubbed them. If Raph was admitting worry to _him_… "Okay. We'll be there shortly."

"We'll be waiting," Raph replied, then hung up. He gingerly put his phone back in his belt. This time his subtle movement caused Mikey to stir.

"R-Raph?" he moaned, sitting up and rubbing his face. Suddenly his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, scooting back a few feet.

Raph stared at him, one eye ridge raised. "I'm here because I'm worried about you, bro. We all are," he answered.

"Why?"

Raph blinked, shocked. "Why? Are you seriously asking that? You're our brother, Mikey! We care about you!"

"Even after what happened?" Mikey asked timidly.

"You mean in the lair? Geez, Mikey, it's no big deal. You should know that I've almost done the same thing. If you ran away because of that, then-"

"No, it wasn't just that!" Mikey exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Raph slowly got to his feet as Mikey backed up a little bit more. "Then what the shell is this about, Mikey? I heard your little crazy moment, so I know something's not right," he said, crossing his arms.

Mikey smirked faintly. "That was pretty blunt, bro," he remarked.

Raph shrugged. "Eh, you know me," he replied with a faint grin. Then his face got serious again, and he added, "But I don't know if I know you anymore, Mike. You've… changed too much… and… I kinda want… the old you back."

Mikey looked down. "Yeah. Me, too," he said softly. He sighed, then looked back up. Raph could see tears beginning to threaten, and he took a step closer. "Ever since the fight… there's been… well, I've been feeling… something," Mikey said slowly, sitting on the ledge of the building.

Raph sat down next to him. "Something?" he queried.

Mikey nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Something… bad, something… scary," he murmured. He looked up at Raph. "Something evil." Before Raph could comment, he continued, "I first felt it a tiny bit at the rematch. I think it helped give me a little bit of an edge. Although," he added with a bit of a smile, "I don't think I really needed it then. I was so mad at what Kluh said that I just let instinct take over. It wasn't about me anymore, it was about you guys." He paused, searching Raph's eyes. "He threatened you, and I wasn't about to let him get away with that."

"So you don't think this… whatever… was controlling you at the rematch?" Raph asked.

Mikey shook his head. "But it got a lot stronger during the whole Gigen thing. It's like something in me wants to get out, but I know it's bad, so I'm trying to fight it, but… it's getting harder." He didn't even glance up as Don and Leo approached. He continued staring into Raph's eyes. "It's something that almost made me want to kill you."

They were silent for a moment as a faint roll of thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain was starting to lighten up. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Don asked finally.

"I didn't want to worry you guys any more," Mikey replied, looking down again. "This whole thing is my fault, anyway."

The others all exclaimed in protest. "Mikey, how could you say that?" Leo demanded.

"Yeah, it's the Gigens' fault, not yours," Raph added.

"But if I hadn't been so reckless, maybe the rematch would have turned out differently," Mikey replied. "Maybe I wouldn't have become this in the first place."

Don knelt down so he could look up into Mikey's face. "Don't ever think that, bro. Ariana told us that fate picked the Chosen One. For some reason, you were meant to be the One. It's not your fault, and no matter what you would've done, things still would've worked out the same in the end."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over the past, bro. Trust me. It doesn't work," Leo added wryly.

"An' we can help ya deal with all that other crud," Raph added. He put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "We'll get through this, bro - together."

Mikey looked at them for a long moment. They could tell something was still bothering him. "Do you guys… do you think I'm a…" He trailed off and looked back down.

"A what?" Leo prompted.

"A liability?" Mikey finished in a hushed whisper.

"Absolutely not! What makes you think we would ever think that?" Don exclaimed.

"Everything bad that's been happening to us has been my fault," Mikey replied. His words started spilling out hurriedly. "I mean, on the ship I nearly got Sensei killed because I couldn't move. I've blown cover more times than I can remember. And this whole thing with the Gigens almost got you killed. And-"

Raph silenced him by putting a hand over his mouth. "Stop it, bro. Sure, sometimes you screw up. We all do, man. It's part of life," he said harshly, gripping his brother's shoulders. "But you are an awesome fighter. You've pulled off so many moves that saved our butts…"

"And when you're focused, you're practically unstoppable. Especially now," Leo added.

_**Lies. All lies. **_Mikey didn't reply.

"Mikey, is there something else that's bothering you? Did we make you feel like you're a liability? Is there something we can do?" Don asked.

"No, it wasn't anything you did," Mikey replied hurriedly.

"Then what? Did someone say something?" Leo inquired.

"Sort of," Mikey mumbled. He stood and crossed through them to the other side of the roof. He looked up at the cloudy sky, letting the small raindrops fall on his face. "You guys are going to really think I'm crazy," he said finally, turning back to face them. They were silent, waiting for him to continue. "I've been… hearing a voice… inside my head. It keeps… saying that I should… let the power come back and take over."

They glanced at each other for a moment. "So ignore it," Raph replied. "You said it yourself - you don't want it. Anytime it comes, just ignore it."

"You can always come and talk to us if you want, bro," Don added. "We're always gonna be here for you."

"We don't exactly know what happened to you when you were the Chosen One. This voice could be an aftereffect of it. But whatever it is, we'll help you get through it, okay?" Leo finished, walking over to his brother.

Mikey nodded slightly. "Okay," he whispered. Leo smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Let's go home. I'm all wet, and I don't feel like getting sick," Raph said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll walk back," Mikey replied. They all looked at him sharply. "I promise, I'm coming home. I just need some more time to think," he told them. When they didn't reply, he added, "Look, Don, give me your shell cell. Will that make you feel better?"

"Much," Don replied with a smile, handing Mikey his phone.

"But you need to be back in an hour, okay? Otherwise we'll be coming after you," Leo told him sternly.

"Yeah, with ropes if we have to," Raph growled. "And I'll personally drag your butt back to the lair and make sure to hit every rock on the way."

Mikey grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be home before then."

Leo and Raph turned and headed back for the alley where the Battle Shell was parked. Don paused, then gave Mikey one last hug. "Be careful, okay, bro?" he whispered.

Mikey pulled away and smiled. "You know me!"

"Yeah, I do," Don replied, giving the end of his bandana a gentle tug. "See ya later."

As Don slid in behind the wheel of the Battle Shell, Raph asked softly, "Do you think this is such a good idea?"

"We need to give Mikey his space. He needs to work this out internally before he'll be completely ready to come to us. I may not like it, but at least he has the shell cell," Don replied as he pulled out.

"We should've given him his weapons," Leo said.

"I think that right now, Mikey is good enough to survive on his own without weapons," Don replied.

"I sure hope so," Raph muttered, staring out the window. "For all our sakes."

* * *

On a rooftop a few blocks away, a pair of binoculars focused on the lone turtle returning to the sewers. "I may not be able to get them all at once," the owner muttered with a slight accent. "But if I can get that one, the rest will be sure to follow. Those blasted turtles will pay for what they've done to me. I'll make sure of it," he finished fiercely, the red glow of his artificial eye casting a strange light on his narrowed real eye. "I always get my prey - always." 

_A/N: Dun dun dunn!! Hmmm... now, who could it be? Just so you know, this guy isn't an original character. He's been featured on the show before. Only once, I believe. So if you want to find out, please review... that writer's block is looming again... and it's a lot closer than last time! So review, review, review!_

_moogsthewriter_


	7. Surprise!

_A/N: Alright! Sorry this took so long... I had quite a fight with that writer's block. I decided to post this since you've all been waiting for awhile. I'm still not absolutely postive about it, but I'll make sure to let you all know if anything changes, okay? Here are some review replies before we get started._

_First off, congrats to **vulpixfairy** and **Kirby-Chan263** (on your second guess) for guessing the bad guy! If anyone knows if this guy has a name, let me know and I'll fix it right away. **Katielgk** and **Tree**... well, you guys already knew, so I can't really give you credit for it. You know how that goes. **CheatersBaby**, don't worry - there'll be quite a bit of "the voice" in this one. As to the rest of you, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!** You guys are awesome, and I wanna especially thank **narutosfangurl** for "organizing" the reviewers to hold of the writer's block! You rock! _. _I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews, and I only need about four more to beat the amount of reviews for "Chosen". But don't stop - keep it up! I'd absolutely LOVE to see this break 100 reviews... but I won't hold my breath. So, thanks again!!_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Just the plot line. And in this one, not even the bad guy is mine.**_

Mikey smiled as he dropped down into the nearby manhole. _Did you catch all of that?_ he told the voice in the back of his mind. _You're wrong. Absolutely wrong._

_**Just wait. In time, you'll come to recognize the truth. When your brothers are lying cold and lifeless on the ground because of your mistakes, you'll realize that they were wrong. It'll be your fault. It always is.**_

Mikey frowned, kicking at a loose piece of mortar. "That's not going to happen. It won't be my fault if it doesn't happen," he muttered aloud.

_**Listening to lies again?**_

_They aren't lies. They aren't. The guys were right - it isn't my fault. It isn't my fault. _"It isn't my fault. It's not," he murmured.

_**You just keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday you'll believe it.**_

_Kind of a smart aleck, aren't you?_

_**Well, I am you, after all. **_

_No, you're not! You're not me, and you'll never be me! Never!_

_**That, too. Keep telling yourself that, too. Perhaps you'll convince yourself - right before everything goes to hell in a hand basket.**_

_Is there any way to shut you off?_

_**No. And they ****were**** lying. You'll see. You'll come to accept the truth… in time.**_

"It is _not_ my fault," Mikey said emphatically.

"On the contrary, my good man, it is absolutely your fault," a voice suddenly called.

Mikey jumped, whirling around as he felt a small sting on his forearm. He looked down to see a feathered dart sticking out from his skin. When he caught sight of his assailant, he gasped and backed up a step. "You!" he exclaimed.

The man grinned as he stepped forward. It was the hunter that had nearly killed Leatherhead and all of the turtles. Half of his face was gone, replaced by hard, cold metal. His left arm and leg had also been replaced, and three of the fingers on his right hand were made of steel. As he stepped forward, Mikey could hear the mechanical whir of a motor. He stumbled back as the drugged dart began to slowly take effect.

"I've finally got one of you. You and your lot ruined my life. I'm more of a machine than a human now, and it's all your fault," the hunter growled, raising his gun again. "The next shots are loaded with a fast-acting poison. See if you can outrun them," he growled, his finger squeezing the trigger.

Time suddenly seemed to move in slow motion for Mikey. Before he realized it, he was diving out of the way. The dart whizzed by him, barely missing his right arm. He tucked himself into a roll and landed. Time sped up again, and the hunter stared at him in shock. "You're fast," he breathed. "Guess I'll just have to wait for the tranquilizer to fully kick in," he added in growl, aiming the gun again.

Mikey took off down the sewer, ignoring the painful throbbing of his ankle and the fuzziness at the corners of the vision. "How the shell did I do that?" he wondered aloud as he started twisting and turning through the side tunnels.

_**Imagine. If you did that on your own - you would be a thousand times faster with the power.**_

"Not now," he muttered. _And I don't think I want to go any faster, thanks, _he added silently.

He heard the _pop_ of the gun and ducked. Another dart flew over his head. _**Are you sure about that? He's gonna catch you, you know.**_

_Maybe he will. But I still don't want it,_ Mikey thought, nearly tripping over his own feet as the world began to spin. He threw himself around another corner. _It isn't worth it._

Then his foot caught on a loose brick and he went tumbling head over heels. He gasped in pain as his arm crashed into his chest, jarring his still-healing ribs and sending slivers of pain through his chest. His burned hands tingled, and his ankle was practically screaming at him. He landed flat on his shell, dizzy and disoriented. He shook his head to clear it, then got to his feet and started running again. Over the pulse pounding in his ears, he heard the hunter say, "Persistent little bugger."

_I sure wish I hadn't left my weapons back at the lair,_ Mikey thought. _All I have is… duh! Shell cell!_ If he had time, Mikey would've slapped himself. Instead, he pulled out his phone as he ran into a smaller branch of the sewer. _You wanted to help me, guys? Well, come help me, please! _he thought as he opened the phone. _Huh. Since when does Don's phone have two sets of buttons? And when did I get an extra thumb on my left hand? _

Mikey shook his head again and pressed the first speed dial. Leo's name flashed on the screen, and Mikey held the phone to his ear as he kept running. His vision was very blurry now, and despite his best efforts, he was starting to slow down. He knew the hunter had to be toying with him - he could've caught up a long time ago. He tried to keep running as the phone rang on the other end.

* * *

"Again!" Splinter called encouragingly as Leo finished another kata.

Leo bowed, then took a deep breath and settled into the first stance. But as he was about to begin, the phone in his belt vibrated. He immediately whipped it out with an apologetic look to his sensei. Splinter just smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Kids and their phones," he murmured.

Leo frowned as he looked at the number. "Don's number? But he's here-" Leo suddenly froze when he remembered Don handing Mikey his shell cell. He immediately answered it. "Mikey? What's wrong?"

"Leo, you gotta 'elp," Mikey said between breaths. His words sounded slurred.

"Where are you? What's happening?" Leo demanded. Raph paused in his daily beating of his punching bag to look at his brother. Don looked up from the book he was reading, and a worried look crossed Splinter's forehead.

"Hunter dude's back - shootin' a' me," Mikey replied weakly.

"Mikey, where - are - you?" Leo asked slowly.

On the other end, Mikey paused and looked around. "In a sewer somewhere… I dunno… jus' started runnin'," he slurred. He rounded a corner and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the ground. "He got me wi' a dar'."

Leo's eyes widened. "Hang on, bro, we're coming," he said, nodding at his brothers and heading for the Sewer Slider.

_**See? I told you. A liability and a hassle - that's all you are. **_

Mikey closed his eyes as blackness began to cover up the blurriness, his heart heavy with a sudden realization. _Aw, shell. If they come, then he'll try to…_ "Leo, don't. He'll jus' get you, too," he moaned.

"Mikey, we _are_ coming to get you," Leo said firmly as they climbed in the Sewer Slider.

"You shouldn't. 'S'too late, anyway," Mikey whispered before the phone slipped from his hand. Before he passed out, he heard a faint chuckle in the corners of his mind.

_**I warned you.**_

* * *

"Mikey? Mikey!" Leo screamed as he heard the phone drop on the ground. "Mikey! Answer me, bro! Come on! Mikey!" 

He suddenly froze when he heard a faint chuckle. There was a rustling noise as the phone was picked up. "Even giant turtles have cell phones these days," a voice muttered. Leo's throat went dry as the voice continued, "Listen, whoever's on the other end of this thing. I've got your friend now. You want him back, you track him down. I'll be waiting." Then the line suddenly went dead.

Leo slowly turned to look in horror at his brothers. "He's got him. He's got Mikey," he whispered.

"Who, Leo? Who?" Raph demanded.

"That - that hunter we tangled with awhile back. He's got Mikey," Leo repeated.

"You've got to be joking. How the shell did that guy survive?" Raph moaned, slumping back in his seat as Don sped up. The purple-masked turtle hit a button on the dash, and a blip suddenly appeared on a small screen. It was moving away.

"He must be taking him somewhere," Don said tersely. He glanced at Leo out of the corner of his eye. "Why did Mikey get caught in the first place? I figured with his skills, he'd be able to handle anything."

"He said he got hit with a dart," Leo replied quietly. "He was either drugged or…" They all stared ahead uneasily at the remaining possibility.

Raph stared down at his clenched fist. The knuckles were already white. He tried to force them to relax, but it didn't work. He was too angry - and scared. Angry at the hunter for hurting his brother; scared for what he may have done or what he would do to Mikey. _Just hang on, bro. We're coming. We're coming._

_A/N: So there you have it! In case anyone is wondering, or has forgotten, the hunter appeared in the episode called "Hunted"... season 3, episode 8, I do believe. Not a bad episode at all! But now I really need some reviews... this is just about all that I have written... writer's block is such a pain. I promise to keep working on it as much as I can and to have it out as soon as I can, but this is a busy month for me - we've got a lot of family out at the moment, and that eats up a lot of my spare time. The only promise I can make is that there WILL be more... I just don't know when. It may take me awhile, but I WILL get it - I hate to leave a job unfinished! So review, review, review, and we'll see you all later!_

_moogsthewriter_


	8. Revenge

_A/N: Whew! After listening to five straight hours of Coldplay (for some reason, Coldplay really fed my muse...) and forcing myself to stop writing oneshots until this chapter was done, I think I've done it. I believe I have successfully gotten past my writer's block! (Especially considering the fact that the first four hours was mainly trying to get the first few paragraphs of this done...) Thanks to all of you for your reviews and your support! I have now reached my goal of having more reviews for "Aftershock" than for "Chosen"! You guys rock! I would, again, love to see over a hundred reviews for this, but... I won't pressure you! All of you are great, and I really appreciate your support. So, to show y'all how much I appreciate my reviewers, here's some shoutouts!_

**AngryLobster500 - **_Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy my writing! Hope you like this one!_

**katielgk **-_ Thanks, girl! You're right, Mikey's not a liability! But you do know how much I like my Mikey torture... _;)

**memyselfandi89 **- _Yes, he did get a makeover. And yes, Mikey is having a pretty bad... day? Week? Life? ... meh. Thanks for going hunting for that plot bunny! I think you chased it right to my door! _

**Eridani23 -**_Thanks for the encouragement and the advice! I listened to you, and wrote a couple of oneshots before coming back to this, and I do believe it worked! Thanks for the patience, and I sure hope it was worth the wait!_

**KleeZeeNex - **_How can you not have seen "Hunted" girl? I'm pretty sure I don't know you! _;)_ Haha, just kidding! It is one of my faves, you should really check it out, and I'm glad you like my action scenes - it makes me happy, as you well know!_

**Gohanzgirl - **_You make me blush! I'm glad I could make you so happy - hope this next chappie makes your day, too!_

**Kirby-Chan263 -** _I do agree, it would be kinda nice for the Rat King to show up... however, I think that Mikey's got enough trouble on his plate._ ;) _As much as I am known by my friends for my Mikey torture... I think maybe we should give him a break. But only a little one! Thanks for the review!_

**phoebechan **- _Hey, better late than never! Glad you found the sequel, and don't worry... Mikey's gonna wake up really soon!_

**narutosfangurl -** _You always know just what to say to make me feel good! Yes, my family's fine - just as loud as ever! And I do appreciate the fake rights... they may be fake, but I'll take 'em! _.

**hyourin.tenshi -** _I totally agree, "Hunted" was an awesome ep! I also love the Raph/Mikey scenes! _

_And that's it for now! You guys are so awesome, so... at long last... here it is - the next chapter::fanfare:: Yeahh!!_

**_Disclaimer: Well, according to narutosfangurl, I do have the rights to TMNT... but they're fake... so... I'll just go back to saying that I don't own the turtles. Or the hunter. Or the sewers of New York City. Just the story. And only the story._**

"We're coming up on them," Don announced a few minutes later. "They've stopped moving," he added as he put the Slider into stealth mode.

"Be ready, guys," Leo warned. "Don't forget, this guy's tried to use lethal force on us before."

Raph socked his fist into his other hand and growled, "If he's done anything to Mikey…" He trailed off as they rounded the corner. Don brought the vehicle to a sudden stop, but Raph and Leo didn't even notice. Their eyes were transfixed on the sight in front of them.

In the junction up ahead, they could see a limp figure dangling upside down. "Mikey!" they all shouted, leaping out of the vehicle and rushing forward.

They stopped at the edge of a drop off. Pipes and walkways crisscrossed below them. The ground lay far, far below them, nearly hidden in shadow. "That first step's a doozie," Raph murmured, whistling softly.

"Why doesn't he have Mikey tied up?" Don whispered, staring at his unconscious brother. Leo and Raph looked up. Mikey's arms were hanging limply below his head, unbound. The only rope on him was the rope that connected his feet to a thick pipe. Leo felt fear grip him when he saw how still his brother was. He looked almost…

"We've gotta get him down from there," he hissed, making his way towards the walkway that ran directly under Mikey.

"You lot will do no such thing," a voice suddenly growled. Their eyes shot towards the opposite side of the walkway.

"Whoa," Raph breathed, taking in the sight of the disfigured hunter as he walked towards them. "Look what the cat dragged in."

The hunter narrowed his gaze and pointed his gun at Raph's head. "You four are going to pay for what you've done to me. You destroyed my girls and left me barely alive," he declared angrily.

Don had to stifle a snort. The hunter's "girls" were a gun and some kind of robot that faintly reminded him of R2-D2 from _Star Wars_. _This guy is as whacked up as ever,_ he thought.

"I must admit, you lot create quite an amazing hunt," the man continued, stopping directly underneath Mikey. He reached up and gripped Mikey's wrist. "This one's quite fast, he is."

"Get your hands off him," Raph growled.

"Made me chase him for quite a bit," the hunter added, ignoring Raph. "Even though I did hit him with enough tranquilizer to kill a horse three times over."

The blood drained from Don's face. "N-no," he whispered.

The hunter chuckled, yanking on Mikey's arm and causing him to twist around. "Yep, this one won't be waking up," he laughed, turning back to face the remaining turtles. He aimed the gun at Raph again. "And once I'm through here, none of you will be waking up ever again."

A chill ran down Leo's spine. "No," he whispered, staring at Mikey's limp body. Mikey was… he couldn't be… _It can't be true!_ he thought furiously. _It can't! _He glanced at his brothers. Raph looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach, and Don's face was filled with rage and horror. Leo turned back to the man."You are gonna pay!" he shouted, pulling out his katanas and leaping at him.

The hunter started to aim his gun at the blue-clad turtle, but he was too slow. Leo sliced it in half. He landed in a crouch, spun, and caught the man's real leg. The man stumbled, giving Don an opening. He leapt in and swung his bo at the man's metal leg. The man went down in a heap.

Raph, meanwhile, made his way so that he was standing directly under Mikey. He reached up with a sai and sliced through the rope around his brother's ankles. Mikey fell limply, but Raph managed to catch him awkwardly. "I got ya, bro," he whispered.

"Raph, get Mikey outta here, now!" Leo ordered as the hunter leapt back at Don. Leo managed to grab him and yank him away from his brother before he could shove Don over the railing.

Raph slung Mikey over his shoulder fire-man's style and started running back towards the Sewer Slider. He stopped and turned when he heard Don scream Leo's name and the sound of Leo's weapons falling to the walkway. "Leo!" he shouted, seeing his brother topple back over the railing.

Leo gritted his teeth, bracing for the impact of the upcoming pipe slamming into his plastron. A second later, he crashed into the rusty pipe. Ignoring the pain, he wrapped his arms and legs around the pipe to prevent himself from sliding off. The pipe creaked and groaned ominously, but it held. "Ouch," he moaned finally.

"Don, move!" Raph cried suddenly, looking back at his other brother. Don ducked without hesitation. The hunter's metal leg went sailing over his head harmlessly.

"Get outta there, bro!" Leo shouted, positioning himself so he could start leaping back up towards his brothers.

Don grabbed Leo's katanas, sent a kick into the hunter's stomach, then started running toward Raph. "Move, move!" he urged Raph as he caught up with him.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" the hunter proclaimed, taking off after them.

Leo growled as he made his way back up on the walkway. He saw the man pull a gun out of a hip holster and aim it at Don's retreating back. "No you don't!" he shouted, leaping at him. He collided with the hunter's legs just as the hunter squeezed the trigger. The bullet landed in the brick just above Don's head. Don and Raph whirled around at the sound of the gunshot. They saw Leo struggling to keep a grip on the hunter, who had fallen to the ground and was writhing around, trying to get his legs free.

"Hang on, bro!" Raph exclaimed, turning back to help his older brother.

"No, Raph! Get out-" Leo's shout was cut off as the man's metal leg connected with the side of his head with a very sickening _thunk_. His eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed to his knees, then slumped to the ground.

"Leo!" Don screamed as the hunter got to his feet, panting heavily.

"Revenge really is sweet," he gasped, aiming his gun at the motionless turtle's head.

"No!" Don cried, hurling his bo at the hunter's outstretched arm. The hunter turned, dodging the weapon, but stumbled forward when Don's fist collided with his face. Don winced, shaking his stinging hand. He had hardly hit any flesh - only cold, hard metal. His eyes widened as the hunter loomed over him. He tried to avoid the metal fist of the man's left hand, but it caught him in a glancing blow. He collapsed limply, landing half on top of Leo.

"That's it!" Raph shouted, setting Mikey down against the wall of the sewer. He turned, fire blazing in his eyes as he whipped out his sais and stalked towards the man. "You are gonna pay!"

The hunter smirked, eyeing the three lifeless figures on the ground. "Looks like it's just you and me now," he growled, his smirk turning into an evil grin. Light glinted off a row of stainless steel teeth.

Raph settled into an attack stance. "Looks like it."

* * *

Mikey was struggling to wake up. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and he couldn't move a muscle. _Ugh, what the shell hit me? _He tried to clear his mind and focus. Sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed dully through his skull, and he could hear faint sounds that resembled shouts. _What's goin' on? What happened?_

_**Exactly what I told you would happen.**_

If Mikey could have physically groaned at that moment, he would have. _Can't you just leave me alone? Just this once? I feel bad enough as it is._

_**And let you miss out on what's happening to your brothers? I think not.**_

Now the sounds of battle became sharper, as if someone had removed a set of headphones from his ears. Although he still couldn't make out clear words, it sounded as if Raph was fighting with someone. Then everything that happened came back to him in a rush. _The hunter! Oh, shell, the guys must've come!_

_**And now they're trouble. And guess what? It's your fault.**_

_Shut up!_ Mikey hated that smug tone that his "voice" seemed to have. _Just shut up! _He tried to focus on his brothers. _Gotta help them, gotta help them…_ The fog in his mind gradually began to disappear, and he found enough strength to open his eyes. His heart plummeted.

Leo and Don were lying in a heap on a metal walkway nearby. He could see blood trickling down onto the walkway from each of their heads, but at this distance, he couldn't tell if they were breathing or not. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no…_

"I must admit, I'm quite impressed," a voice sneered. Mikey shifted his gaze over to where Raph was fighting the hunter, near the opposite end of the walkway. Raph looked angry and rather winded. "You've put up an impressive fight," the hunter continued. "But, as you can see, I'm part machine - I'll last longer."

"Like shell you will," Raph snarled, launching another attack at the man. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

The hunter chuckled. "Oh, this _will_ be the last thing you do - I just won't be dead. You will," he said coldly before landing a metal fist in Raph's plastron. Mikey growled, feeling anger flare deep inside as Raph went stumbling backwards. He hit the railing and toppled over, but managed to grab a railing with one hand. He tossed his sai onto the walkway, then reached up to grab the railing with his other hand.

The hunter laughed again, strolling over toward Raph. He bent down and picked up one of the discarded sai and twirled it. "This is the end for you, my prey." He raised the sai high in the air, preparing to plunge it into Raph's hands, thereby sending him plummeting to his probable death.

Suddenly something whistled through the air and collided with the man's metal cheek. Raph stared up in shock as the hunter slowly reached up and pulled a metal shuriken from his cheek. Sparks flew from the crack in his face. "Who the devil-?" he sputtered, whirling around. His jaw dropped. Raph followed his gaze and gasped.

Mikey was standing at the other end of the walkway, leaning on the rail for support. Fury was blazed across his face. He stood up straight, holding Don's bo in his hand. His voice was cold and hard as he pointed the bo at the man and spat, "Get away from my brother."

_A/N: There ya have it! Mikey boy is **mad**... and I think my work is done here for the moment... so back to writing the next chapter! Thanks for waiting and reading, and please review! Reviews feed the hungry author... See y'all later!_

_moogsthewriter_


	9. Release

_A/N: Wow! 11 reviews for that last chapter (last I counted, anyway)... you guys make me so happy! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read (and in some cases review) my story! So here's my review responses..._

_**Stormy1x2 **- I'm glad you're liking the angry Mikey. It's kinda fun to write about him like this... yet sad and hard at the same time because it's so OoC for him... but I'm really glad you're enjoying it._

_**Emily** - Don't worry, I will!_

_**KleeZeeNex** - Whew. For a moment I thought I might have to tie you down to your bed and make you watch the ep. _;-) _And... Mikey just might end up doing something he regrets... I guess you'll have to find out!_

_**memyselfandi89** - Yes, you're right. I am that cruel. Thanks for the plot bunnies... hopefully I didn't leaving you hanging for horribly too long!_

_**katielgk** - Don't worry... the voice will disappear... eventually... maybe... _;)

_**Eridani23** - Sorry, sorry! Here's something to appease you! (hands out next chapter) Hope it was fast enough!_

_**Trixie-Twizzler **- Glad you like it! Yes, the ... poor... hunter is facing a pretty mad opponent in this turtle..._

_**Kirby-Chan263 **- I say that all the time too! I'm always torturing my favorite characters - hence all this stuff with Mikey! _;)

_**narutosfangurl** - Well, here's me hoping that I'm throwing a few more curveballs... and thanks for the virtual cookies - they were delicious!_

_**Gohanzgirl** - Aww... thanks. I'm glad you think I'm still doing a good job. And yes, Mikey is cranky - **very** cranky..._

_**hyourin.tenshi** - Yes, building a barricade is probably a good idea... _

_And thanks again to all of you who read the story! I appreciate y'all so much! I hope I got this out fast enough for you. Just a heads up... I think there's only gonna be one more part after this... BUT... I do have another sequel lined up... (yes, it's the plot bunny that just won't die!) So if you're interested in reading it, let me know! And now on with the story! Enjoy!_

"How the devil are you still alive?" the hunter sputtered. "Much less walking around?" Raph remained motionless, partly from shock, partly from exhaustion, and partly because the hunter was still threatening to bring the sai down into his hand.

Mikey smirked. "Don't let the pretty faces fool you," he growled as Don started to stir behind him. Raph couldn't help but smirk at the often-used phrase, and mouthed the rest of it with Mikey. "We're tougher than we look." Then Mikey's smirk disappeared, replaced by hard anger and determination. "Now drop the sai and back away from my brother. Last warning."

The hunter smirked. "You don't scare me," he sneered, swinging the sai downwards.

"Wrong answer." Don's bo suddenly came whistling through the air, colliding with the man's metal hand. The sai missed Raph's hand by mere inches and clanged on the railing. Raph reached out with a hand and managed to grab one of the points as it started falling. He looked back up and saw Mikey launch himself at the hunter. "Raph, go help Don and Leo!" Mikey ordered as he sent the man flying backwards.

"But-"

"Please, Raph," Mikey said in a softer voice, turning back to face his brother. "I'll be fine. But they need you now." He whirled as he heard the hunter growl and charge at him.

Raph watched for a moment as Mikey leapt up and over the hunter, then spun around on the ground, catching the man in the legs with his foot. The hunter stumbled forward, falling to his knees. Mikey made eye contact with his brother again. Raph nodded and managed to pull himself up and over the rail. Mikey turned back to face the hunter, trying to lure him off the walkway and towards the tunnel on the other side.

Raph grabbed Don's bo, then scooped up his other sai and stuck them both in his belt as he ran for his other brothers. Don had managed to slide off of Leo and was trying to get to his feet. "Easy there, bro," Raph said, kneeling down next to them. "You took quite a hit."

"I'll be fine - it's Leo I'm worried about," Don replied weakly, rubbing his head. "What's going on?"

"Mikey woke up," Raph replied simply as he tried to roll Leo over onto his side. "He must've grabbed one of your throwin' stars and your bo," he added, handing his bo to Don. Don turned and stared wide-eyed at his younger brother, who had successfully gotten the man off the walkway. "Hey, help me out here, would ya?"

Don turned and crawled closer to Leo. He started rubbing the back of Leo's head at a pressure point to try and wake him up. "C'mon, Leo, you gotta wake up now, okay? Leo? Leonardo!" he urged, trying his hardest to keep the worry out of his voice.

After a few tense moments, Leo's eyes slid open slowly. "Oohh," he groaned, blinking a few times. He sat up slowly with Raph and Don's help. "Man, my head is killing me. What happened?" Raph and Don smiled in relief. Raph picked up Leo's katanas, which were lying on the ground a short distance away, and handed them to his brother as he explained what was happening.

Meanwhile, Mikey was having both an inward battle and an outward battle. _**You could pound him into the ground. Think of how satisfying that would be.**_

Mikey tensed as the hunter leapt at him, his metal leg stretched out to catch him in the side of the head. Mikey ducked slightly, then reached up and grabbed the man's foot. With a quick twist, the man suddenly flipped over and landed on the ground on his stomach. _I think I'm doing just fine, thanks_, he thought wryly.

He suddenly doubled over as the man caught him in the plastron with a metal fist. _**Yeah. Just fine, **_came the wry reply as he was sent stumbling backwards a few feet.

Mikey growled as the man charged at him yet again. He swung his own fist, catching the man right in his stomach. The man doubled over, the air rushing out of his lungs. Mikey glanced over in time to see Raph and Don helping Leo sit up. He smiled, relieved. _See? They're okay. They're fine._

Suddenly a metal hand gripped his throat, squeezing hard. Mikey coughed and sputtered as the man lifted him off of the ground. _**Yeah, but apparently you won't be.**_

Raph snapped his head around in time to see the man suddenly grab Mikey by the neck. "Mikey! Hold on!" he exclaimed, standing. The others struggled to their feet. Mikey kicked at the man feebly.

"Now, freak - you will die!" the hunter shouted.

Mikey's eyes widened as a faint memory came back. He thought he had heard Drexen shout those very words, right before everything went completely black. Rage seemed to explode throughout his body. _That is it! I have had it with this guy!_

_**About time.**_ The voice in his head seemed to laugh in triumph as the rage continued to flow through him. _**That's it!**_ Then his eyes inexplicably slid shut, and his body went limp. The hunter started laughing triumphantly.

"No! Michelangelo!" Leo screamed, staring in horror as Mikey ceased struggling completely.

Suddenly Mikey felt something explode inside him. _**Now get him. **_His eyes snapped open to rest in a glare on the hunter. "What the devil?" the man exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, no," Raph whispered in horror, coming to a sudden halt. Don and Leo nearly ran into him, and they all gaped at the sight before them. Mikey's bandana tails were flapping as if in a high wind - but there wasn't even a faint breeze. His eyes seemed to glow with hatred. "Oh, no, no," Raph whispered again. "He - whatever was in him - it must've - it - he let it out!"

"Oh, shell," Don whispered.

Mikey suddenly lashed out, and his foot caught the man's chin. Stunned, the man let him go, and Mikey dropped to the ground with a thud. He spun around on his shell, and connected with the man's legs once more. This time he went down - hard. Mikey growled ferociously, picking the man up and tossing him into the sewer wall as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. The hunter slid to the ground limply. Electrical pulses appeared over his body, emerging from cracks in the robotic parts of his body. Mikey stalked over angrily, wrapping his own hand around the man's throat and forcing him against the wall.

The hunter opened his one eye blearily. "P-please," he sputtered. "Have m-mercy."

"**Why?**"

Raph, Leo, and Don gasped at the sound of his voice. It was deep and angry, much deeper and angrier than they had ever heard it before. _Even harsher than it was in the fight against Drexen,_ Leo thought grimly.

Mikey cocked his head to the side as he stared at hunter. An evil smirk crept up on his lips. "**Why should I have mercy? Why, when you tried to kill me, tried to kill them?**" he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at his brothers.

"You win, you win! L-let me g-go and I p-promise not to h-hunt you!" the hunter begged.

Mikey's eyes suddenly flared brighter. "**No,**" he spat, cocking his fist back.

"Michelangelo, stop!" Leo shouted, taking off towards his brother again.

Mikey froze, his eyes going wide. The hatred suddenly seemed to fade. He started gasping for air, releasing the hunter and stumbling backwards, letting his arm fall limply to his side. "No," he gasped.

_**You fool! What do you think you're doing? We almost had him!**_

_No, you almost had him! I won't kill anyone! I won't! _Mikey groaned and fell to his knees, clenching his head. The hunter stared in wide-eyed shock as the other turtles knelt down around Mikey.

"You'd better get while the gettin's good," Raph growled, glaring sharply at the hunter. The hunter scrambled to his feet and took off. Raph focused his attention back on his brother. "Mikey?"

Mikey groaned again, clenching his head tightly. _**Why can't you just accept it? This is the true you! This is who you're destined to be! You are the Chosen One! You are meant to have this kind of power!**_

"Not like this," Mikey gasped. The others tensed, glancing up at each other. "It's not supposed to be like this."

"What do we do?" Don whispered, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Leo and Raph looked just as lost as he did.

Mikey was too lost in thought to notice his brothers around him. _**How would you know? You just don't want to face facts.**_

_I would know because it's who I am. _

_**No, it isn't. I am who you are supposed to be. If you would open up your mind and realize that, you would become the most powerful warrior in the universe! No one could stand up to you! Every warrior would recognize your superiority!**_

_A ninja is supposed to stay in the shadows, not step into the spotlight. That's what my sensei taught me. Besides, I am the Battle Nexus Champion! I don't need to prove myself to anyone!_

_**What about to your brothers? **_Mikey suddenly froze. _**That's what I thought. They know you're weak. They don't want you - you almost got them killed. Again. How much longer before they are killed because of your foolishness?**_

_You're wrong! They don't think that!_

_**Oh, but they do. You are alone. You always will be alone. That is your destiny... to be above everyone. To stand at the top - alone.**_

"Guys," Mikey moaned. He forced his eyes open and stared up at them for a moment. Tears were forming in his eyes. "H-help," he croaked, before squeezing his eyes shut again and bowing his head.

_**They can't help you - no one can.**_

"It's okay, Mikey," Don said. "We're here for ya, bro."

"Don't listen to whatever that voice has ta say," Raph added. "You aren't worthless or a liability or any of that stuff. You're our brother. You're always gonna be our brother."

"Mikey, remember all that I've told you. We're a family - if one of us goes down, we all go down. We'll stick with you always. That's a promise. You don't need anything that this - this voice is offering you. You are a great fighter, bro," Leo finished firmly. He put both of his hands on Mikey's tense shoulders. Mikey didn't look up. "We aren't gonna leave you. Or let you leave. We face everything together."

_**Lies. It's all lies!**_

Mikey's face shifted into a look of determination. _No, they are not! I've had it! I don't need you! Now get the shell out! _

There was silence for a long moment. At long last, Mikey's shoulder's relaxed, and he took a few shuddering breaths. "Mikey?" Raph said hesitantly.

Mikey slowly brought his head up and looked at Leo with watery eyes. "Leo," he choked out, lunging forward to hug his brother. Leo hugged him back, letting his little brother bury his face into the crook of his neck, paying no mind to the wet tears that were splashing on his skin.

"It's okay, Mikey. It's gonna be alright," he whispered soothingly, tightening his hold on his brother's quivering body. He glanced up at Raph and Don. He could see signs of both relief and shrouded worry on their faces. He tried to fight the gnawing feeling in his gut that something still wasn't right. "Everything's going to be alright."

_A/N: Don't forget, THIS IS NOT THE END! There is one more chapter left... and as a little teaser... let's say that the hunter hasn't completely left the building. Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to drop me a review saying if you'd like to read another sequel or not... because if you don't, then I'll change the ending a little so it's not so... drop-offy... Thanks again!_

_moogsthewriter_


	10. Something More?

_A/N: Whoa!! Fourteen reviews (at last count)!! You guys rock - you really do! And I know I've got lots of readers, because I'm getting lots of hits, so you all rock too!!_

_Well... this is the last chapter. And I have to admit, there was a point where I didn't think I'd make it - that darn writer's block! But you guys have been so supportive, and I really, really appreciate it! So, time for some replies..._

_**I LOVE MIKEY** - Sorry... the whole drop-offy thing wasn't so clear. I meant that it would be much more of a transition to the next story. And I'm glad you like the story! Hopefully I'll keep you on the front of your seat one more time!_

_**Tree** - Yeah, I wanna give Mikey a hug, too. And thanks for the input on the sequel!_

_**katielgk** - I'm glad you think the story is so AWESOME... _;)_ Glad you like the story line!_

_**Emily** - Thanks! I will!_

_**Gohanzgirl** - Glad you still like me. I would say my upstairs neighbor is weird... but that would be my sister, and I'm not exactly sure she'd appreciate that... _;) _Thanks for the review!_

_**Trixie-Twizzler** - Glad you like it! Yeah, I do kinda like the angry Mikey a little... but not for too long - we don't really need another Leo..._

_**Eridani23 **-Yeah, the demon's gone... but for good? I don't know yet... and we will be seeing that stupid hunter again... heehee. Glad you like it!_

_**Kirby-Chan263 **- Thanks for the review. Yeah, this story was kinda short - a lot shorter than most of my stories. But I'm glad you liked it!_

_**AngryLobster500** - Glad you liked it. Thanks for the input!_

_**vulpixfairy** - Sorry! Hope this came fast enough to get you off those tenterhooks!_

_**narutosfangurl** - Wow! Thanks for the billion dollars! I think I'm gonna go try and by every bit of TMNT stuff on the planet now... including those rights!_

_**memyselfandi89** - Yeah... I think I'd call it a sequel to a sequel to the Energizer Plot Bunny! (Because, well, you know - it just keeps going and going and going...) And don't feel too guilty... cuz the voice was kinda growing on me too, just a little bit... _;)

_**KleeZeeNex** - Yeah, that was a long review, and I absolutely loved it! Glad you liked that one part - I think I rewrote that three or four times, so it's nice to see that my efforts are appreciated! And I'm glad you like the brotherly moment stuff - I kinda enjoy writing it. I think I've been in a slightly mushy mood lately... scratch that, I know__I've been in a mushy mood lately!_

_**hyourin.tenshi** - You're right... the hunter will be taking this to his advantage! And of course I'll make more stories! I like making stories!_

_Once again, thanks to all my readers and to my reviewers! Without further ado..._

**_Disclaimer: Never use this device near running water._**

Finally, Mikey sniffed and pulled away from Leo. He wiped his eyes, keeping them downcast at the floor. "I'm s-sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, bro," Raph said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You beat that… whatever it was… that was controlling you. It tried to take over, but you wouldn't let it," Don added. "That's a very good sign, bro."

Mikey hesitated, then flicked his eyes up at them. "I think… it might be… still there. Maybe," he murmured. At their questioning looks, he said, "I can feel… something… but what it is… I dunno, I guess."

"Even if that voice does come back, we'll still be here, bro," Leo said confidently.

Mikey sighed. "I just… can't believe that I was so - so weak to let that… whatever it was take over!"

"Mikey, if there's one thing you've shown us lately, it's that you're far from weak," Don assured him. "I know that if it had been me, I wouldn't have held out against that voice as long as you did, and I sure as shell know I wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"I'm not gonna lie, though, bro - you were kinda scary," Raph admitted.

Mikey nodded. "It scared me, too. Actually, it still kinda scares me."

Don helped his brother to his feet. "So if it ever returns, we'll just face it all together as a family - like we always do."

Leo flung an arm around Mikey's shoulders. "Whaddya say, bro? Shall we do a movie night to help forget about all of this?"

The other three looked at him with wide-eyes. "Okay, who are you, and what've you done with Leonardo?" Raph asked seriously. Leo smirked.

"Only if I get to make the popcorn," Mikey cut in with a mischievous smirk.

Leo made a face. "It's a deal if you promise to stick to either butter or cheese - we're always telling you that they don't mix. Deal?"

Mikey rolled his eyes upward and heaved a huge, exaggerated sigh. "Oh, the things I'm forced to go through for my brothers," he declared. Then he grinned and looked back at Leo. "Deal."

"But Don and I get to pick the movies!" Raph added. He and Don laughed as Leo and Mikey shot them killer glares, jogging back onto the walkway.

"Every time you say that, _you_ always end up being the one to pick them, bro," Don pointed out. Raph smirked.

"As long as it's not any of the _Die Hard_ movies again, Raph - we always have to watch those," Leo called, pulling away from Mikey.

"Dude, Bruce Willis is - Mikey, you okay?" Raph suddenly froze, seeing the look of pain on his brother's face as he stumbled forward.

"I guess in all of the chaos, I kinda forgot I'm a gimp," Mikey said through clenched teeth, leaning on a rail for support. Don immediately came back to kneel beside him and examine his ankle. Mikey sucked in a breath through his teeth as Don probed it.

"It's really swollen up again - I think hanging from the ceiling by your ankles was a very bad idea," Don told him grimly. "You're gonna have to do some serious icing when we get back, and I don't think you're gonna be able to train for the next few days."

"Perfect," Mikey moaned. "Just what I wanna deal with again."

"How're your ribs and hands?" Raph asked, grabbing one of his brother's arms and putting it over his shoulder. He didn't comment on how much his little brother was leaning on him for support.

"Not bad," Mikey replied. "Just a little sore - the ankle is the killer."

"C'mon, let's go home," Leo said, leading the way back onto the metal walkway. Raph helped Mikey hobble forward, and Don took up the rear. The walkway swayed slightly from Mikey's jerky movements.

"Y'know," Mikey began, "I bet Master Splinter's worried-"

Suddenly a volley of shots rang out, followed by several metallic _twangs_. "Whoa!" they all cried as the walkway suddenly lurched to the right. Don barely had enough time to register the fact that the metal support cables had snapped before he lurched over the railing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the others flying over the side. Then an emerald-green hand appeared in front of him, which he quickly grabbed. He looked up and saw that Leo had managed to snag the railing with one hand and one of Raph's hands with the other. As his body swung forward, Don felt another hand grasp his ankle. "Hang on!" Leo screamed.

Then a flash of pain tore through his shoulder as the freefall suddenly ended. It was followed an instant later by the harsh pulling of his hip as Mikey jerked to a stop. His eyes widened as the tension suddenly eased when the hand around his ankle slipped. "Mikey! No!" Raph shouted from directly above him.

Don glanced down in time to see Mikey's body crash painfully into a giant metal pipe on his back. There was a sickening thud as Mikey's head whip lashed into the pipe. His arms and legs twitched once, then fell limp as his body slid off and tumbled out of sight beneath it. "NO! MICHELANGELO!!" they all bellowed in horror.

A deep, cold laugh echoed around them. They looked up as heavy footsteps approached the edge. "Well, that's one down. Only three to go," the hunter sneered triumphantly.

"You - you - you-" Leo spluttered furiously.

"You expected me to just leave without taking my revenge?" the hunter asked in disbelief. He reloaded his gun effortlessly as he talked. Don's eyes widened in realization. _He must've shot the support cables out!_ "Unfortunately for you lot, I always get my prey. I never stop." He took careful aim at Leo's head. "And I don't care if there's nothing left of you to stuff and mount. I just want you dead," he finished grimly, fingering the trigger.

Suddenly something whistled by Don's head from down below. Their eyes all widened as a rusty spigot collided with the gun, knocking it off course and sending the bullet into the wall on the opposite side. "Who-" the hunter spluttered as they all looked down.

A shaky green hand suddenly gripped the pipe directly below them. A moment later, Mikey pulled himself up so that he was half-draped over the pipe. His eyes looked slightly unfocused, but there was a determined look on his face. "Hey, guys," he moaned, moving to a sitting position.

"Mikey!" the turtles all exclaimed joyfully.

"You just don't die!" the hunter exclaimed, pointing his gun at the orange-clad turtle.

Mikey couldn't help but grin weakly. "Nope - too annoying to do that!"

"Got that right," Raph muttered with a grin.

Mikey suddenly leapt straight up as the hunter fired. The bullet twanged off the pipe as Mikey grabbed the railing next to Leo. Leo stared in shock and relief at his little brother. He could see blood trickling down the back of Mikey's head, but Mikey seemed to be ignoring it for the moment. "Raph, swing Don up to me!" Mikey ordered.

Raph groaned as he suddenly bent at the waist. Don flung his body forward to add to the momentum. "Gotcha!" Mikey exclaimed triumphantly as he snagged Don's ankle once more. Don immediately let go of Raph's hand and swung backwards so he could grab the railing. In the blink of an eye, he was up and launching himself at the hunter.

"You went too far this time," the brainy turtle growled as he kicked the man in the side of the head.

A moment later, a glint of metal flashed as Raph leapt over Don and brought his sai down into the man's metal hand. "No one messes with us," he ground out through gritted teeth at the wide-eyed hunter. He leapt back when the hunter tried to kick at him.

The man gritted his teeth and raised his gun again. A second later, the barrel fell to the ground as Leo settled into an attack stance next to his brothers. "I don't know why you keep trying to use those - we're just gonna keep wrecking them," he said with a hint of a sneer in his voice.

"This is your last chance," Mikey added weakly, stepping forward. He leaned slightly on Don for support. "Leave and don't come back."

The hunter barked out a laugh. "You just don't get it, do you? I can't - I can never stop. Not until you pay for what you've done to me!"

Suddenly three things happened at once. Don leapt forward to shove his bo into the man's stomach as Raph moved to stab him in the chest while Leo moved to slice his neck. A moment later, the hunter collapsed to the ground, a puddle of what appeared to be motor oil mixing in with blood beneath him. "Whoa," Mikey whispered in shock as his brothers turned back to face him.

"We had no choice," Leo said grimly, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It had to end." The other three nodded.

"Let's get out of here," Don added.

"So… is it okay for me to pass out now?" Mikey asked with a groan as he swayed forward. Leo and Raph immediately moved to either side of him to support him as his legs gave out. Don probed the back of his brother's bloody head.

"Looks like a minor concussion. Good thing he's got such a hard head," Don declared after a moment, his attempt at a joke failing miserably. He was clearly worried, as were Leo and Raph. "Let's get him home."

* * *

_"Hello?" he called into the bright light. "Is anyone here? Hello!"_

_Suddenly something seemed to materialize in front of him. He pulled out his nunchucks, tensing for a battle. Then he frowned when the object became clear. The white light around him faded, and he realized he was standing in the Pavilion of Past Champions in the Battle Nexus. In front of him was the statue of him and his brothers. He walked up to it and examined it. He smiled faintly as he examined each of his brothers' faces. The artisans had done an excellent job._

_A crack split the air. "What the shell?" he exclaimed, tensing again. His eyes widened when he saw a hairline crack snaking up between his part of the statue and Raph's statue. There was another crack, and the statue split. He watched, wide-eyed, as his statue fell in slow motion to the ground. There was an almighty crash as it collided with the ground, shattering into millions of tiny shards…_

Mikey's eyes popped open as he took a few deep breaths. He blinked a few times, trying to calm down. _It was just a dream. Only a dream,_ he told himself mentally. But try as he might, he couldn't quell the uneasiness buried deep in his chest. "Glad to see you're awake, bro," Raph suddenly called softly.

His eyes flicked to the left, and he saw Raph sitting in a chair backwards, his arms propped on the back of the chair. He stared at Mikey, one eye ridge raised. Mikey groaned as he sat up a little bit. One quick glance around the room revealed he was lying in his bed in his room. He winced, holding a hand up to his aching head. "Ugh… how long've I been out?" he groaned.

"About a day and a half. Don figures that your mild concussion and the sedatives that freak shot you up with weren't the greatest mix. You okay?" Raph finished, concerned. "You were starting to moan a little in your sleep."

"It was nothing - just a weird dream. That's all," Mikey replied. Raph stared at him skeptically, so he forced a grin and said, "What's there to eat?"

"Mikey," Raph said softly.

The grin dropped from his face and he sighed, rubbing his neck. They both glanced up as Don, Leo, and Master Splinter entered the room. "Glad to see you are awake, my son," Splinter said with a smile.

"Sensei, I - I'm sorry for running away. I just-"

Splinter held up a paw. "There is no need to apologize, my son. Your brothers have explained what happened out in the sewers," he replied, moving to sit on the bed. He gently laid a hand on Mikey's head. "I'm very proud of you, my son, and greatly relieved. You overcame a great temptation and defended your family and your honor well."

"Thanks, Sensei," Mikey said, flushing slightly.

"You okay, bro?" Leo asked softly.

"Yeah…"

Don swiftly moved to sit on the other side of the bed. His eyes searched Mikey's face. "Alright, out with it, bro," he demanded after a moment. "Something's still bugging you. What's wrong?"

"He had some kind of dream," Raph filled in before Mikey could reply. "He wouldn't tell me what it was, though."

"Mikey, we told you - we wanna help you through this," Leo said. "Let us help you."

"It's really nothing guys - it wasn't bad. I just…" Mikey trailed off, fiddling with his blankets, debating what to say. Finally, he raised his head to look at his family. "I just think that this Chosen One stuff is far from over. I think… I think something's coming."

"Then we'll be ready for it," Raph said confidently. "Whatever happens, we'll stick with ya, bro. We'll be ready." The others nodded in agreement.

Mikey smiled faintly. "Thanks, guys."

"Get some rest, my son," Splinter said gently as Mikey stifled a yawn. He squeezed Mikey's shoulder before standing. "I am glad you are safe."

"You did good back there, Mikey - really good," Raph added. "And you sure know how to take your lumps." Mikey grinned faintly.

"I have to ask though… how did you - I mean, you had fallen, and smacked your head, and…" Don trailed off, his throat closing up at the memory of Mikey's limp body dropping out of sight.

"I just knew that I couldn't let him get you guys. When I hit my head, I had to fight to stay awake. Luckily there was a pipe a few feet below the big one I hit," Mikey replied, lying back down. He sighed, then grinned. "Besides, it's like I told that hunter - I'm just too annoying to die!"

They all chuckled. "Good thing, too," Leo said.

"Get some sleep, bro," Raph said, standing. "I'll make sure there's some grub ready for ya when you wake up again."

"You? Cooking? Don, you'd better have a few fire extinguishers ready," Mikey teased sleepily.

"Oh, hush. Just because I overheated the mac and cheese _one_ time," Raph shot back.

"I didn't know you could warp a bowl like that, Raphie," Mikey replied with a smirk. "Or make such a horrible smell that would linger for so long. And you guys aren't much better," he added as Don and Leo snickered. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna wake up to find I died by burning to death or something." He suddenly sat up, wide-awake. "Ya know what? I think I want some breakfast now."

"Now? Mikey, it's like three in the afternoon!" Don exclaimed.

"So? Haven't you ever heard of brunch?" Mikey asked as he slid out of bed. When he wobbled slightly, Raph grabbed his shell to support him. "I think a big plate of bacon and scrambled eggs sounds really good. And pancakes! Gotta have pancakes! Or maybe I should try French Toast…" Mikey's excited voice faded as the turtles stepped back out into the lair.

Splinter chuckled as he limped out behind them. He watched as the four of them made their way into the kitchen, joking good-naturedly, and he smiled. It was good to see his family returning to normal. He winced as something crashed in the kitchen, followed by a few shouts and a lot of laughter. He shook his head wryly. Yes, it was good to see normalcy returning - even if it did mean chaos.

_A/N: That's the official end! Sob! My baby's all grown up! Thanks for all the support. And since you all seemed interested in a sequel... there will be one! It's going to be called "The Last Stand" and since you are all so great (and because I'm slightly sadistic) here is a slight preview of what's to come!_

* * *

_Halfway across the universe…_

Goleck knelt before his leader. "Great news, sire. The Chosen One has been located!" he exclaimed.

"And? There is something you're not telling me," Swarez replied in his low voice.

Goleck hesitated, then said, "It appears he was already awakened twice before - the second time was the half-awakening. The mark is gone."

"So he has one transformation left, huh? That is actually good for me - I get more energy that way. And it doesn't matter to me if he would die anyway - I'd kill him first. Where is he?"

"On a small planet in the Milky Way. I believe it is called Earth," Goleck replied.

"Well, set a course. I want to have the Chosen One's power for myself!" Swarez shouted.

_A/N: There you have it - a tantalizing tidbit of what's to come! Let me know what you think... thanks for all of your support and for sticking through this with me! I love you all! Let me know what you thought of both the chapter and the preview, and I'll get the sequel to this up as quick as possible... remember, it'll be called "The Last Stand" (I'm also going to start posting another story called "To Err Is to Be Human" - check it out if you get the chance!) So thanks to all of you once again! Ciao!_

_Until next time!_

_moogsthewriter_


End file.
